0-Week-Old
'0-Week-Old ' adalah sebuah lagu karakter yang ditampilkan oleh Faruru Bokerdole. Lagu ini diluncurkan pada 28 November 2014, dan membuat debutnya pada Episode 26. Versi penuhnya diluncurkan pada tanggal 18 maret 2015 sebagai lagu ketiga di PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 3. Versi instrumentalnya juga termasuk sebagai lagu kesembilan dan terakhir album. Penampil *Faruru Bokerdole - Episode 26, Episode 30, (Episode 31), (Episode 34), (Episode 35), (Episode 58 - Versi baru) Lirik Durasi TV Rōmaji= Getsuyōbi ni mezame akubi Kayōbi wa mado o ake Suiyō no kisu kawashi Mokuyōbi ai o shiri Kin'yōbi ni ushinai Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend nani o fuan to yobu? Hibi wa itsumo marude kawaranai de tada soko ni aru rekishi Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa tōi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Darekaga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Isshūkan watashi dake no saisho no monogatari yo Once Upon a Time… Mukashi īe kore wa ima no ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga mada todomeru tōmei sekai Anata ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi |-| Kanji= 月曜日に目覚めあくび 火曜日は窓を開け 水曜のKiss交わし 木曜に愛を知り 金曜日に失い 土曜は眠る 繰り返されるweekend 何を不安と呼ぶ？ 日々はいつもまるで変わらないでただそこに　ある歴史 Once Upon a Time．．． むかしむかしそれは遠いお話 不可思議なの　命の1ページ 私が今みつめる透明世界 誰かがねじを巻いて動く仕組み日曜日 誕生の日　記念日　祝福の日　巡るわ　一週間 私だけの最初の物語よ Once Upon a Time．．． 昔いいえこれは今のお話 不可思議なの　命の1ページ 私がまだ留まる透明世界 貴方がねじを巻いて動く仕組み日曜日 |-| Inggris= On Monday, I wake up and yawn; On Tuesday, I open the window. Come Wednesday, I exchange a kiss with someone; Come Thursday, I come to know love; On Friday, I lose it. And come Saturday, I sleep again. Another weekend comes around again; what is there to worry about? The days never seem to change at all. But elsewhere lies a certain history... Once Upon a Time... "Long, long ago," it's a story from far away, It's simply wondrous, the first page of the story of life. In the invisible world I'm gazing out from now, Won't someone wind my key and make the gears of Sunday turn? Birthdays, anniversaries, days of blessing all pass me by a week at a time. This is the story of my own beginning. Once Upon a Time... "Long ago," no, this is a story of the present. It's simply wondrous, the first page of the story of life. I am still locked away in the invisible world, But you'll wind my key and make the gears of Sunday turn. |-| Indonesia= Pada Senin, Aku terbangun dan menguap; Pada Selasa, Aku membuka jendela. Datanglah Rabu, Aku bertukar ciuman dengan seseorang; Datanglah Kamis, Aku mengetahui cinta; Pada jumat, Aku kehilangannya. Dan datanglah Sabtu, Aku kembali tidur. Satu weekend datang berputar lagi; apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Hari-hari tak tampak berubah sama sekali. Tapi di tempat lain ada cerita lain... Once Upon a Time... "Dulu, dulu sekali," ini adalah kisah dari tempat yang jauh, Sedikit menyenangkan, halaman pertama dari kisah kehidupan. Di dunia tak terlihat aku memikirkan sejak sekarang, Akankah seseorang memegang kunciku dan membuat roda gigi hari Minggu berputar? Ulang tahun, perayaan, hari-hari berkah melewatiku pada seminggu sekaligus. Ini adalah kisah dari awalku sendiri. Once Upon a Time... "Dulu," tidak, ini adalah kisah masa kini. Sedikit menyenangkan, halaman pertama dari kisah kehidupan. Aku masih terkunci jauh di dunia yang tak terlihat, Tapi kau akan memegang kunciku dan membuat roda gigi hari Minggu berputar. Durasi Penuh Rōmaji= Getsuyōbi ni mezame akubi Kayōbi wa mado o ake Suiyō no kisu kawashi Mokuyōbi ai o shiri Kin'yōbi ni ushinai Doyō wa nemuru Kurikaesareru weekend nani o fuan to yobu? Hibi wa itsumo marude kawaranai de tada soko ni aru rekishi Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa tōi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tōmei sekai Darekaga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi Ushirogami o hiku no wa ito de ayatsuru unmei Baby Little Marionette Mō muika me no asa nani mo motanai mama Sono mi ippotsu dake de odoreru nara sore dake de kamawanai Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi maru de otogi no yōna Nazo hirogaru inochi no story Yubisaki sae sekai ni fure rarezu ni ikite ku Ima aru no wa tōmeina kanjō dake Dare mo ga mina dare ka ni aisareteru Watashi wo aisuru hito wa doko ni iru no? Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Isshūkan watashi dake no saisho no monogatari yo Once Upon a Time… Mukashi īe kore wa ima no ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi pēji Watashi ga mada todomeru tōmei sekai Anata ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyōbi |-| Kanji= 月曜日に目覚めあくび 火曜日は窓を開け 水曜のKiss交わし 木曜に愛を知り 金曜日に失い 土曜は眠る 繰り返されるweekend 何を不安と呼ぶ？ 日々はいつもまるで変わらないでただそこに　ある歴史 Once Upon a Time．．． むかしむかしそれは遠いお話 不可思議なの　命の1ページ 私が今みつめる透明世界 誰かがねじを巻いて動く仕組み日曜日 後ろ髪を引くのは糸で操る運命 Baby Little Marionette もう6日目の朝　何も持たないまま その身一つだけで踊れるなら　それだけでかまわない Once Upon a Time．．． むかしむかしまるでお伽のような 謎広がる　命のstory 指先さえ世界に触れられずに生きてく 今あるのは　透明な感情だけ 誰もがみな誰かに愛されてる 私を愛する人はどこにいるの？ 誕生の日　記念日　祝福の日　巡るわ　一週間 私だけの最初の物語よ Once Upon a Time．．． 昔いいえこれは今のお話 不可思議なの　命の1ページ 私がまだ留まる透明世界 貴方がねじを巻いて動く仕組み日曜日 |-| Inggris= On Monday, I wake up and yawn; On Tuesday, I open the window. Come Wednesday, I exchange a kiss with someone; Come Thursday, I come to know love; On Friday, I lose it. And come Saturday, I sleep again. Another weekend comes around again; what is there to worry about? The days never seem to change at all. But elsewhere lies a certain history... Once Upon a Time... "Long, long ago," it's a story from far away, It's simply wondrous, the first page of the story of life. In the invisible world I'm gazing out from now, Won't someone wind my key and make the gears of Sunday turn? The strings of fate are pulling on my back, controlling me, Baby Little Marionette It's now the sixth morning, and since I feel as though I have nothing, I can dance by myself, and that doesn't matter to me. Once Upon a Time... "Long, long ago," much like a fairytale, Mysteries spread out across the story of life. I live, unable to even brush my fingertips upon the world, And all I have now are my invisible emotions. I am loved by anyone and everyone, But where is the person I love? Birthdays, anniversaries, days of blessing all pass me by a week at a time. This is the story of my own beginning. Once Upon a Time... "Long ago," no, this is a story of the present. It's simply wondrous, the first page of the story of life. I am still locked away in the invisible world, But you'll wind my key and make the gears of Sunday turn. Versi Baru Romaji= Hitoribocchi no shūmatsu wa Yoru no naka de owarase Atarashī watashitachi Yubi ni netsu to hohoemi Mimi ni uta to kuchidzuke Yasashiku hagu wo Kowagatteita no wa Osanai hāto na no Hibi wa itsumo hitomi wo kagayakasu Kakumei no honmōsha Watashi wa mō sekai to Ai ni ochite koishita Hajimete na no inochi ni fureteru Anata ga mada takameru Kodō koto ni todomaru Imi wo mitsuke Soshite ohanashi ga hiraku Getsuyō kayō suiyō Mokuyō kin doyōbi Mata okitara nichiyōbi no sayonara Mou iwanai Mukashi mukashi no watashi Dōka akiramenaide Te wo nobashite Ai no tane hiroi Hito wa yagate sekai wo Itsukushinde hirogaru Ugokidasu wa Emi mo itami mo aru mirai |-| Kanji= 一人ぼっちの週末は 夜の中で終わらせ 新しい私達 指に熱と微笑み 耳に歌と口付け 優しくハグを 怖がっていたのは 幼いハートなの 日々はいつも 瞳を輝かす 革命の本望者 私はもう世界と 愛に落ちて恋した 初めてなの 命に触れてる あなたがまだ高める 鼓動ことに留まる 意味を見つけ そしてお話が開く 月曜火曜水曜 木曜金土曜日 また起きたら日曜日のさよなら もう言わない 昔々の私 どうか諦めないで 手を伸ばして 愛の種拾い 人はやがて世界を 慈(いつく)しんで広がる 動き出すわ 笑みも痛みもある未来 |-| Inggris= Our lonely weekends will be ended In the middle of the night And our new selves will emerge There's a certain heat and a smile in your fingertips And in your ears there's a song and a kiss As I give you a gentle hug That which I feared was My own immature heart The days always ligten up my eyes What a long strived-for revolutionary! I have already fallen in love With this world I now cherish It's the first time I can feel truly alive You can still raise even higher Until your heartbeat itself ceases Find your own significance And then your story will begin Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday Thursday, Friday, Saturday If I wake up again, it'll be the Sunday we say goodbye I won't say it yet Long, long ago, I was... Please, don't give up Reach out your hand And pick up the seed of love People will soon begin to Love the world and spread across it They're beginning now to move Towards a future with both smiles and pain Trivia *Ini adalah lagu kedua yang mempunyai dua versi yang berbeda, mengikuti Solar flare sherbet. Image Gallery Lihat 0-Week-Old/Video Gallery dan 0-Week-Old/Photo Gallery. Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Lagu Insert Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Faruru Kategori:Lagu Solo